


Tidbits 2 by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second collection of paragraphs, poems, one-liners, and other pieces of slashy Sentinel stuff, by various authors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidbits 2 by Many and Varied

Disclaimer: Let's see...none of these characters belong to any of us. They belong to Pet Fly and Paramount and other people. No harm is intended and no money is being made here. That should cover it, right? No Plots for the most part...nothing but quickies. (Pun intended) 

Warning: Rated NC-17 for nudity, sexual content, language and adult situations. 

## Senad Tidbits

Bits,pieces, and parts of thoughts and drools posted to the senad mailing list  
by various authors

* * *

  
Tidbit #1

Another snippet. Longer this time. Didn't like where it was going though, so I'm not going to do anything with it.  
  
BORED AT WORK, part 3  


"Sandburg!" Simon Banks bellowed from his office, urgently pulling Blair forward when he arrived and slamming the door shut. Blair opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he saw Ellison. The detective was on his knees, hands pushed hard against his ears, and he was moaning loudly in pain. Sandberg looked up anxiously at Simon. 

"What's wrong with him?" 

"I don't know," Simon shrugged helplessly. "He just suddenly put his hands over his ears and started groaning like that. Do something," he ordered. 

Blair threw him a 'Like what?' look and went to kneel down in front of Ellison. "Jim, can you hear me?" he asked softly. 

Tortured blue eyes snapped open. "Yes," Jim gasped. "Help me. Squealing metal. Construction site...down the street. Hurts. Blair," he grabbed Sandburg's shirt for an instant, then clapped his hand back against his ear, "hurts. Help me." 

"Okay," Blair agreed, thinking rapidly. "Okay," he said again, "listen to me, Jim. Focus on me. Zone out on my voice, all you can hear is my voice, listen to the droning of my voice, nothing but my voice..." He continued for several minutes as Ellison slowly lowered first one hand, then the other from his ears, his eyes locked firmly on Sandburg's mouth, his ears being filled to the exclusion of all else with the sound of Blair's soothing voice. 

"Hypnosis?" Banks said incredulously. 

"It'll work," Blair said in the same calm monotone, flowing the words back into the rhythm. "Listen to my voice, zone out on my voice, hear only my voice." 

After several minutes, when he was sure he had Ellison's complete attention, he changed his litany to begin suggesting that Jim was tired, sleepy, relaxed, that he'd much rather close his eyes and go to sleep than stay awake and listen to Blair droning on forever. 

A minute later, Ellison's blue eyes slid closed and his head tilted forward bonelessly; he was completely relaxed. 

"I'll be damned," Simon said softly. "You're good at that. I almost went under myself." 

"Well, you didn't," Blair told him steadily, catching and holding his brown eyes in a sharp gaze. "You are wide awake and feeling fine." 

Banks blinked. "Yeah. Right." He blinked again, coming to life. "Of course I am!" he snapped. 

Blair smiled. "Just making sure." He turned back to Ellison. "Jim, can you hear me?" 

"Yes," Ellison answered quietly, "I can hear you." 

"Good. Now, I want you to remember what I'm about to tell you. You will never forget this." He paused, emphasizing the importance of his next statement. Ellison waited patiently. "You are able to control your hearing to the -exact- extent that you want to." He waited to see if Jim had absorbed that information. "At any time, at any place, for any reason. -You- can control your hearing. Repeat that back to me." 

Jim lifted his head and enunciated slowly and clearly, "I can control my hearing to the exact extent that I want to. At any time, at any place, for any reason." 

"Do you believe that?" Blair asked him, watching him carefully. 

Jim paused fractionally, then nodded. "I believe you." 

Sandburg glanced at Simon in a quick double-take at the rewording of the answer. "He believes...me," he said softly. 

"That's some trust," Banks answered in the same tone. 

"Yeah," Sandburg breathed. Then he turned back to Ellison. "Okay, Jim, I'm going to wake you up now. I want you to--" He stopped when Jim began to shake his head. "No? What's wrong?" 

"Tell me how," Ellison whispered. 

"How? How, what?" Blair asked, astonished at Ellison's awareness. All of the subjects in his trail runs of hypnosis at the university had only sat there until told to do something. Not one of them had ever asked a question. 

"How to control my hearing," Jim said simply. 

"Ah, how," Blair murmured to himself. "Well, that's the $64,000 question, isn't it?" He thought for a moment, then nodded decisively. "All right, partner, this is how. Whenever you need to control your hearing, you'll picture a dial in your mind's eye. On this dial are numbers that correspond with the levels of your hearing. That's vague enough," he said in an aside to Simon, "that he can choose his own numbers and hearing levels. I'd never be able to dictate what he can hear when I've never heard things at his ability before. Now," he said, turning back to Ellison, "to control your hearing sensitivity, simply picture yourself turning the dial up or down, and your hearing levels will rise or fall correspondingly." He grinned at having solved the problem so easily. 

"You sure that'll work?" Simon asked. 

"Positive. Watch. Jim, unless you have any more objections, I'm going to wake you up now." 

Ellison didn't respond. 

"Good," Blair nodded in satisfaction. "I'm going to count backwards from five to one. When I reach one, you will be awake and aware and feeling rested. And you will remember this conversation. Do you understand?" 

"Yes," Jim answered, "I understand." 

"Wow. Most people just answer in a monosyllable. Jim has to give full-sentence replies. Too cool." 

"Blair," Banks reminded him. "Jim." 

"Oh, right. Jim. Okay, here we go, Jim. Five, four, three, two, one." 

Ellison straightened up and opened his eyes, blinking a few times. 

"Jim?" Banks came around from behind his desk. "You okay? How do you feel?" 

Jim took a deep breath and let it out. "Fine. I feel rested and aware." 

Blair and Simon each bit the inside of their lips to keep from smiling at Ellison's parroting of Blair's last instructions to him. 

"Uh, that's-that's good. How's your hearing?" Sandburg asked. 

The detective cocked his head as though listening to something, then smiled. "I can hear the metal-sound from the construction site," he winced slightly, "and I can turn the dial down so I can't hear it anymore." He smiled again. "Sandburg, you're a genius." He clapped a hand on Blair's back enthusiastically, causing Blair to stagger a little. 

"Well, I don't know about 'genius,'" Blair demured. Then he grinned. "'Brains out the wazoo,' maybe." 

Ellison laughed. 

"Hey, Jim, try this. Turn the dial all the way down, so you can't hear a single thing I'm--" 

Blair continued to move his mouth, but from the detective's perspective it was as though someone had hit a mute button on a remote somewhere. He grinned. 

"You know," he said, interrupting Blair without realizing it, "this could really come in handy at times." 

Sandburg moved his mouth, then looked at him inquiringly. 

"What?" Ellison asked. Then, "Oh, hang on a second." He made the necessary mental adjustment, then asked again, "What did you say?" 

"I said, so you can't hear anything at all. I guess I answered my own question." 

"No, I couldn't hear a sound. That's fantastic." 

Jim's eyes seemed to focus on the middle distance for a moment, and Blair knew he had turned his mind's eye dial down again. He waved his hand in front of Jim's face. 

"Hey, Jim. Yo, Jim. Listen to me, Jim. I think we should--" 

"Sandburg," Simon interrupted. "Look at him. He's gone back under." 

Blair looked at Ellison: his eyes were closed and he was standing still, his attitude one of relaxed waiting. "Jim, can you hear me?" 

"Yes, I can hear you." 

"Oh, boy. He has gone back under." Blair looked puzzedly at Simon. "Why?" 

Banks shrugged. "Why don't you ask him?" 

"Good idea. Jim, why have you gone back under hypnosis?" 

The detective answered simply, "You told me to." 

"I did?" Sandburg turned to Simon for confirmation. "Did I?" 

"Yes, you did," Ellison replied, while Banks could only shrug again. 

"What did I say when I told you to?" 

"'Listen to me, Jim.'" 

Sandburg glanced at Simon. "That's the trigger phrase? "Listen to me, Jim'?" 

"Yes, it is," Ellison answered, waiting patiently for another question. 

"I see. Hmmm, could be useful," Blair mused thoughtfully. "Instant access to Jim's attention. Yes, I think I'll leave it. It was unintentional, but since it works..." 

Simon frowned. "Are you sure, Sandburg? What if someone else just casually says, 'Hey, listen to me, Jim'?" 

"Ah. Good point." Blair turned back to Jim. "That phrase, the trigger phrase, is only to work if -I- say it. No Mysti  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #2

The worst storm in a decade had fallen on Cascade. It had been raining for days and now it was thundering and lightening like the world was about to end. Then, Blair almost thought it did - the power went out leaving the loft in total darkness. 

Here it was 10 PM and Jim wasn't home yet. Here I am alone in the dark and quite miserable, not to mention a wee bit apprehensive. This place can sure give a guy the creeps when it wants to. Building noises, rain, wind and other storm noises, Blair shuddered at his thoughts. 

Maybe I should just go to bed. Get some sleep and try to ignore all this stuff. I have to remember never to watch Friday the 13th. movies just before power outages on stormy nights. 

He went upstairs, stripped and crawled into bed. He then attempted to bury himself deeply under the covers. Blair had been paranoid enough to leave his clothes in a neat little pile next to the big bed, 'just in case I have to get out of here quick'. Surprisingly enough, the young man feel into a deep sleep very quickly. 

Jim had noticed how quiet the loft was the minute he entered the building. 'Blair must be asleep already. Can't say as I blame him, not much else to do by yourself with the power out.' A big evil grin crossed Jim's face when he thought about the activities that black outs were best for. 

As aroused as he felt himself getting at the thought, he pushed it back down. His lover hadn't been getting much sleep lately between school and the police department. So the big guy crept quietly up the steps and into the loft. So far, so good. By the sound of Blair's even breathing he was still asleep. 

Jim decided to head straight to bed. He had a chill down to the bone from coming home the weather outdoors. The thought of his large, warm, cozy bed which contained his soft, warm beautiful lover to cuddle with was just to attracting. So he tip toed upstairs. 

As he approached the bed, he went to Blair's side first. Jim just wanted to give him a small kiss on the cheek before he spooned up behind him. A little something to help fuel his passionate thoughts of the coming mornings activities. 

He was so distracted by the erotic thoughts he was having that he missed the pile of clothes on the floor. He tripped and went sprawling across Blair at the same time as a trmendous clap of thounder. Blair screamed, struck out at this invader and then put the big guy in a head lock. 

Just then the anthropologist realized who it was from Jim's yells of 'It's only me'. Blair didn't know if he was madder at Jim for scaring him to death or madder at himself for letting Jim see him terrified. 

So, the Guide did the only logical thing he could think of - he tickled his attacker until he cried uncle. Then he taunted and teased him with his tongue and fingers until he begged for mercy. Then the couple made mad passionate love until the wee hours of the morning. How else could they work off their adrenaline rushes? (g)  
  
Nora J (the Covert Operator)  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #3

"Shhhh!"  
Ann Teitelbaum

Jim listened again, sorting through the voices, heartbeats, shuffling steps, pages turning. He'd thought he'd found Blair once, only to have it be someone else. But now he thought he had him. 

Turning the corner, he smiled. There was his lover, seated on the floor when there was an empty table just 2 feet away. But with what looked like 30 books stacked all around, the table probably hadn't been big enough. 

Coming closer, Jim cleared his throat. Blair just pulled a stack of books closer, mumbling, "Sorry," but not looking up. Jim tried again. 

Blair looked up then, letting out a surprised "Jim!" 

Both men looked furtively around at the noise, relieved to see no one was around to mind. Edging closer, Jim stepped gingerly into Blair's personal space, one foot on the legal pad Blair had been writing on. 

"Is it 3 o'clock already?" 

"It's later than that, Chief," Jim informed, trying to sound stern when all he could do was look down at the tight jeans, tousled hair, glasses sliding down that nose.... 

Blair blinked once, twice, seeing the evidence in the front of Jim's slacks. Growing evidence. Looking further up to meet Jim's eyes, he said, "I probably need to be taught a lesson, huh?" He tried not to smile -- he was supposed to be repentant, after all. 

"I think so," Jim agreed. Reaching down one hand, he ordered, "Get up." 

Blair moved, not taking the outstretched hand; instead, he shifted to his knees, bringing his face close to Jim's groin. Taking a chance, he leaned forward, kissing the bulge in front of him. 

Startled, and paranoid about being found, Jim stepped back, catching his heel on a stack of books, and sprawling down the aisle on his back. 

Blair reached out, just missing Jim's hand as he went down. "Jim! You okay??" 

From somewhere down the way, they heard a whispered, "Shhh!!" 

Crawling over his books to check on his lover, Blair asked, "Are you okay?" 

Sitting up slowly, Jim shook his finger at the man on all fours in front of him. "You, young man, are _definitely_ going to be taught a lesson!" Pulling Blair closer, Jim kissed him hard, then let go, leaning forward to swat him on the ass before standing. "Now, let's go home."  
  
Ann T.  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #4

Warning: Simon's in bed with... you'll see! 

"Revisionist history, huh, Sandburg?" Simon Banks rolled over in bed to face his lover, who was tossing his used condom into the trash. 

"Hey, man, no offense or anything, but you cops are famous for rewriting the past to fit your own views. It's just human nature, I think, though; it's not like you're the first one to come up with it." Blair smiled as Simon gaped at him, trying to decide how to respond. "Look, let's just say that we both helped look for Jim, and Jim got out on his own. Enough said, okay?" 

"Enough said? With you around? I don't think so...." Moving in, Simon kissed Blair deeply, cutting off whatever the younger man was going to say. 

Both men began to laugh as Blair struggled to free his mouth for one last comment, Simon struggling equally hard to prevent it. After long moments of muffled grunts and half-understood jibes, they relaxed, settling back into each other's arms, hands now stroking lazily over familiar territory. 

"G'night, Simon." 

"Good night, smart-mouth." 

"See what I mean? Just because you don't have a good answer, you resort to demeaning my--" 

Simon shifted to get comfortable, all the while keeping a large hand firmly over Blair's still-moving mouth.  
  
\--ah, true love--  
  
Ann Teitelbaum  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #5

Re: Yvonne's DANCING universe...

And I just love the idea of everyone in the precinct trying to figure out who's being fucked by whom. I can just see them all standing around in front of a big chalkboard...  
  


"Okay. Ellison left with Michelle, but Blair and Maxine left separately." 

"Yeah, but Tuesday I saw Maxine and Michelle together on that Harley." 

"Damn. We need a new column here..." 

"Hey, who's this Officer Steele? He's not on the duty roster." 

"Oh, great, now we gotta factor in their alter egos. We're never gonna get this figured out."  
  
;)  
Katrina Bowen  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #6

Moniker observed:

After a few episodes, my girlfriend and I started calling him "Phoneboy"...  
  


"Senseman and Phoneboy" 

"Here Phoneboy, my firm-thighed companian... use the Batphone and dial 911." 

"Golly gee Senseman... you never let me have any fun." 

"Wait till tonight, Phoneboy..."  
  
Moniker  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #7

This is a snipit. I think I attached to another post to keep it on topic, but what the heck I like sharing smut. So, here's something completely without redeeming value. :) Just to take my mind of the 50+ page monstrosity I'm working on.  
  
Tidbit #8  
  


It's a whole new experience...  
  


"And, pray tell me, WHY are you sitting there sleeping with the tv and vcr still on?" my SO demands. 

"I'm not sleeping." 

"You're not," she repeated disbelievingly. "Your eyes are closed." 

"I'm listening. And you're being annoying. Go away." 

"Listening?" she parroted. "Listening to what?" 

"To...(sigh) them." 

"Them who?" 

loud audio from the tv: "JAM IT, JAM IT!" 

"Never you mind. Just go away, please, and leave me to my crazy idiosyncrasies." 

loud audio from the tv: "PULL HARDER! HARDER!" 

"Mmm," she said wonderingly, pushing my feet off the couch and sitting down, "this sounds interesting. What's it called?" 

"It's called 'Shut the fuck up I'm LISTENING here!'" 

"There, there," she patted my thigh, "we'll just cuddle and listen together." 

loud audio from the tv: "OR WOULD YOU LIKE MR. SANDBURG TO DO IT FOR YOU?" 

"Hey," she said quietly, nuzzling on my ear, "I see what you mean. Listening can be fun." 

"Shut up," I growled, "and kiss me."  
  
Mysti  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #9

dislaimer and stuff: rating: is it really that long?, m/m sorta, j/b, h/c, and we don't own 'em, we're just renting by the hour..... 

It's late, we're giddy! Here's the shortest hurt/comfort story ever.  
  


"Jim, I've got a splinter. Do something!" 

"It's fixed, let's have sex."  
  
  


now for the complainy sorts..... 

The Extended Version.....  
  


Blair dashed into the loft, throwing his keys at the basket by the door and missing. His sobs of distress brought Jim rushing out of the shower. 

"Blair? What's wrong? What happened?" the look of concern wrinkled his otherwise perfect brow. 

"I've got a splinter in my finger. Do something!" he whined, showing Jim the injured digit. 

"Let me see...." the Sentinel draws his young Guide in close, inspecting the proferred finger. With a quick motion, he wrenched out the offending splinter marring his lover's pinky. Placing a gentle kiss on the wound, he began to herd Blair to the stairs. "It's fixed. What's my reward?" 

"Whatever you want, babe." He smiled slyly. 

It wasn't long before the bed groaned with their weight and squeeked rhythmically with their passionate enthusiasm.  
  
  


the end. we're just kidding, okay. LAUGH damn you! Else next time, it's gonna be some serious angst and skint knees and maybe even death! So, there! 

have a day, 

hysblairically and jimentedly yours, 

denise (Cook) and krista (over the shoulder betareader....when she's consciouss---also the person who made me type this in and post it. try her at krisrowan@aol.com)  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #10

In response to a line in Bette's BRAGGING.... 

Jim squinted as he carefully threaded the needle and pulled the thread through its eye. Wetting a finger, he rolled the ends of the thread together to make a rough knot. He was reaching into a bowl of moving objects set on the table in front of him when Blair came out of his room and plopped down beside him on the couch. The bowl began to shake with the force of the objects inside. 

"Whatcha doin', big guy?" 

Jim cast a jaundiced look his way as he was jounced with the force of Blair's landing. "I've got a needle, thread and these," he pointed at the vibrating bowl. "What's it look like?" 

Blair peered into the moving bowl , then looked back up at his Sentinel puzzledly. "Mexican jumping beans? What're you going to do, hang 'em?" he asked. 

Jim rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Oh, for pity's sake, Sandburg! Haven't you ever seen anyone sewing their wild oats before?"  
  


Um, Betty, 

One SOWS one's wild oats, not SEWS them. 

Yours Sincerely, 

Editor  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #11

OVERDUE  
by Redskirts

Blair was sprawled across the upstairs bed on his stomach. In his hands was a very thick, very dusty volume-- with unrecognizable lettering along the spine. His blue eyes studied the text with such intensity, it was as if he was trying to rip the words off the page with telepathy. 

All of this was making Jim Ellison unhappy...and slightly jealous. For two days now, he had come home from work to find Blair in that postion. Two days of watching him eat that book alive, and stead-fastily ignoring Jim. It was just too much. 

~~"But the book is overdue as it is. I have to hurry and get it read." "Why don't you just check it out again." Blair had only laughed and gone back to his study.~~ 

Tonight would be different. He lowered his body onto Blair's, careful to keep from crushing his weight down. He moved Blair's hair off one shoulder, and began licking the bare flesh there. "Jim, man, I have to finish this." 

"Well, I have to finish this." He moved up the side of Blair's neck to his ear, and worried the soft lobe. He heard the sharp intake of breath and smiled. Ignore me will you! 

"Oh Jim, I'm almost done. I swear." 

"So am I, lover." He knocked Blairs elbows out, so Blair was laying in the book. Before the young man could lodge a protest, Jim was already working the jeans over his lover's hips. 

"I need to get this done. It needs to be done tonight." 

"So does this." He pulled Blair's knees up, and then slid his saliva slicked member into the tight bottom. He pasued to let Blair adjust. Sandburg was dog-earing the page, and tossing the book aside. "You've been overdue, Blair. Time to pay the fine."  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #12

Synopsis: A cute little domestic short.

*Blip*  
by Redskirts

"Ugh!" Blair could hear his lover yell at the laptop. In a moment, he would yell for Blair to help him. He was so cute, and so clueless. "Uh, Blair..." 

"Yes, love." Blair paused in dinner prepsrations. 

"When you delete something, is it gone forever?" 

"Why? Did you trash something?" 

"Maybe." Blair shook his head and went into his old room, now an office. "Scooch over and let me see." 

"Can you just tell me how, and let me do it." 

"Why. I can do it quicker." 

"Yeah well...I sorta don't want you seeing this." 

"Why?" 

"Because why?" 

"Could you just tell me?" 

"Are you in WordPerfect?" 

"Uh.....what's WordPerfect?" 

"Jim. Sweetheart. Just let me do it." 

Jim reluctantly moved over. Blair swooped in, secretly pleased he could do this one thing better. A couple of key swipes later, a prompt appeared. "Just press any key, and it should come back up." He got up to leave. 

"How 'bout I just smash my forhead on the keyboard to continue?" Blair turned at that, but Jim was talking to the computer. 

Nothing was said about the computer mistake until later that evening. 

"Jim?" 

"Yep?" 

"What were you writing?" Instantly, Jim was red. 

"It was nothing.....forget about it." 

"Well it was important enough to save from extinction. C'mon." He gave his best pout. 

"No way. It's too weird." 

"I bet it's only a blip on the weird-o-meter." 

"It's a big blip. Your cooking falls below it on the scale." 

"Thanks, love. I like your cooking too." 

"You know what I mean." 

"Please?" 

"No." 

"Pretty please?" 

"N. O." 

"I'll be your love slave." Jim's mouth twitched in a smile. 

"No." Blair reached out his leg and... "Okay, but you can't laugh." 

"Yippee. I win." 

Jim booted up the computer, and opened his files. He opened one named Loveblair. Then he stepped away from the screen. Blair sat egarly and read. After a few moments, his eyes began to glisten.... 

> __  
> My treasure neither clinks or glitters,  
>  but gleams in the soft light of the room  
>  and whispers my name in his sleep.  
> 

He turned to Jim, "It's beautiful." 

"It took me two days to come up with that." 

"It's still beautiful." 

"How beautiful?" Blair led Jim upstairs with a sexy smile. 

"Only a fraction of a blip on the weird-o-meter. 

"Gee, thanks. I love you too."  
  


Just popped out. Enjoy.  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
